intruders from the fairy world in fowl manor
by LupinLover99
Summary: just what the title says! there are intruders with a grudge against artemis in fowl manor. things get ugly.
1. intruders in the house

Chapter 1:  
  
It was a normal day at Fowl Manor. As normal as it gets when you're billionaires, anyway. Artemis was in the kitchen with Butler. He was attempting to make a sandwich. Attempting being the key word here. Suddenly, Foaly came through what appeared to be a pink gap in the wall.  
  
"Foaly! What are you doing here???" Artemis exclaimed.  
  
"So it's true! You do have your memory of us back!" he replied.  
  
"Oops." Said Butler.  
  
"Listen, it doesn't matter, what are you doing here????"  
  
"What?" Foaly inquired. "You didn't know that there are portals from various places in the fairy world to your house? *tsk* And I thought you were a genius!"  
  
Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You want me to get him?" Butler asked.  
  
"No, Butler. Why are you here, Foaly? Is that all you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that these portals are here and that you have quite a few enemies in our world. Ya' know? Because you have the power to expose us? Yep, the hippy fairies really jumped on this one."  
  
"Foaly? Are you saying creatures from your world might try and attack me?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmm...yes. Yes."  
  
"All right. What can we do about these portals? Can you destroy them?"  
  
"No!" Foaly said quickly. "I can only open and close them, that's all I do."  
  
"Okay, we'll just have to step up security. Correct, Butler?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And I'm sure the LEP will be willing to help exterminate anything that comes through. Correct, Foaly?"  
  
"Of course not!! First of all, the LEP has had enough trouble while being involved in your little schemes! And second of all, good luck with that whole security thing! We're not talking about your world kind of enemies here. Not some guy with a handgun. Not even close to that! We're talking fairy technology and possibly even MAGIC!"  
  
"Look, Foaly, we can handle it all right? Now, go home." Artemis said, waving him off with a manicured hand.  
  
"Fine. If that's what you want Artemis. But, you're making a mistake."  
  
"Yeah, right" Artemis replied as Foaly dissolved through the pink sphere. "I don't make mistakes." 


	2. chapter 2: first attack

Chapter 2:  
  
By nightfall, the idea of portals in the house had mostly dissolved and life was back to its normal pace. Artemis was getting ready for bed.  
  
"Butler, I'm going to brush my teeth. Please stand outside the door." He ordered.  
  
"Very well, sir." said the bodyguard, almost sounding bored.  
  
Inside the bathroom, a pink sphere opened in the shower and a small dwarf popped out.  
  
"Now we will get our revenge!" he scowled.  
  
Artemis stepped into the bathroom. But before he could do anything the dwarf popped out and clasped his dirty little hand over his mouth.  
  
The dwarf took out a small device and welded the door closed. Artemis could hear Butler trying to get in but it was no use.  
  
The dwarf popped the cap off a capsule and threw it to the floor. He let go of Artemis and hopped back into the pink sphere as it dissolved.  
  
Artemis saw that red gas was beginning to leak out of the capsule. He immediately began banging on the door for Butler's help.  
  
Butler kept ramming his body against the welded shut door but it would not budge despite his enormous bulk.  
  
Artemis couldn't hold on forever. He began to cough as the gas took hold of him and he slid to the floor. The room and his thoughts began to swirl. Then everything went black.  
  
Just then the door burst open and Butler tumbled into the bathroom. He put his handkerchief over Artemis' mouth and nose and dragged the boy out of the bathroom.  
  
He laid Artemis down on his bed. His eyelids slowly fluttered open and he began to cough as he gulped in oxygen.  
  
"Artemis, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I think so Butler. I can't believe I was foolish enough to let that happen. I should've let you check the bathroom first!"  
  
"As long as you're okay, sir."  
  
"I believe we should begin to take Foaly's warning a bit more serious."  
  
Butler snorted. "Ya' think?"  
  
Artemis shot him a glare that could kill. "Sorry." He apologized to his young employer. 


End file.
